


Simply O'Brien

by wayiiseelife



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Family, Father-Daughter Relationship, Friendship/Love, Geniuses, Original Character Death(s), Other, Surprises
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-09-23 07:26:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9646247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wayiiseelife/pseuds/wayiiseelife
Summary: Walter is thrown into fatherhood.





	1. Chapter 1

Rosa Curso knew at a young age that her daughter was different and very special. She knew at the age of twenty, two years after giving birth to her one of a kind daughter, that the youngester took after her father. She did everything she could for her daughter before her passing but tell the O’Brien’s that they had a granddaughter. 

Rosa thought she was protecting her daughter from the man, in her father's words, couldn’t feel. She did not know at the age of four years old, her daughter knew about her father and his side of the family.

\--

The teenager who held a dual citizenship from Italy and Ireland moved from a small town in Ireland to glamours Los Angeles in the United States this past summer. Her Italian mother, who raised Isabella to reflect both cultures that ran through her blood, passed away at the young age of thirty five years old. It was not a freak accident, but cancer that took her quickly. 

The first time in sixteen years, Isabella was officially alone with no family. Technically she did have a family who did not know of who she was. She knew about her grandparents, Sean and Louise O’Brien, about her aunt Megan O’Brien and Aunt Meg’s husband. But as much as she wanted the facts about her father, Walter O’Brien, she could not bring herself to find the facts. She knew it her mother's doing, keeping them apart but she felt some towards of hurt towards Walter. But they did not know about her.

That was until today. 

Isabella took a deep breath as she held a torn worn down picture of her mother and a boy named Walter. It was the only thing she considered a prized possession, also the single picture of both of her parents together that existed in the world. Isabella knew that finding such things as a picture was foolish but she couldn’t help herself. This picture she always kept on to, even if she could not fully understand it. Her fingers ran across the seasoned picture before stuffing it in the front pocket of her cross body. 

She stepped into the headquarters of the genius problem solvers, glances around. Though the place is suppose to be some type of office, she could see it is more than that. It is also what most would say is a home. She did her research about the Scorpion team and they seemed to work very well together.

She looked around once more then for a split second, she thought about turning before anyone could see her. But before she could put her plan to action, a voice filled the air. “May I help you?” The voice sounded nice, gentle and sweet.

She shifts to be greeted by a woman with long wavy hair, brown eyes and compassionate smile. She mentally said to hell with it and spoke as two other members of the team, neither the man she was looking for, joined. “Is Walter O’Brien here?”

A man in a dark pressed suit and reflecting sun glasses that sat on top of his head eyes go wide, “Who are you? Why are you asking?”

Isabella took a step back, she was almost ready to run. She was here, she wanted some facts and her plan was to stay here to get them. Even though her flight or fight reflex was running high. “I need to talk to Walter O’Brien. It is not a matter of life or death, but I do think it is important.” She tried to control the way she spoke, she was not the biggest fan of her accent and almost always hated it when it showed.

The man with the sunglasses face raised for a moment. The way the young woman spoke in front of him, reminded him of the way Walter spoke to him when he was a young teenager. “You are from Ireland, aren't you?” He turns to the woman beside him, not waiting for an answer from the teenager, and sighs, “Go get Walter, Paige.”  
The teenager looked at the man, “I am.”

“My name is Cabe. And the man beside me is Sylvester. Toby and Happy are in the kitchen.” Cabe, the man with the sunglasses, smile only softly. He hopes that speaking a little about the team would bring down some worries he swore he saw in the teen. “You almost have the same accent as Walter when I first met him. You know if you are trouble, we as a -- “

Cabe stopped talking as he saw he lost the attention of the teenager, of the kid. Something more important had her eye. She was looking up the stairs where Walter O’Brien. “You look a lot older.” She states without any feeling behind it, she states it more as a fact then anything.

Walter’s eyes squint, “May I ask how I know you?”

She shakes her head as she pulls a picture from her purse. “You don’t.” She simply says, then she hold out the picture. “My name is Isabella Valentina O’Brien. And I am 93 percent sure you are my father. Which would make me your daughter.”

All heads, including Toby and Happy who were out of the kitchen and has joined the rest of the team, were looking at Walter for a reaction, expression or anything. 

As moments turn to minutes pass, Isabella speaks “I didn’t take you for the no speaking type.”

\--

“I'm not the smartest fellow in the world, but I can sure pick smart colleagues.” - Franklin D. Roosevelt

Here is the first chapter of the story called, “Simply An O’Brien.” I hope you enjoyed it! And if you have the time, I would great appreciate if you would review!

My next chapter will hopefully be posted in the next couple of days.


	2. Chapter 2

Isabella looks down after speaking out loud. Walter, or well anyone on the Scorpion team, has not a word yet. Toby feels the tension in the group; he lets out a soft cough as he raises his voice to speak. “Well, Isabella, welcome. And may I say, using humor to try a lighten this very tense couple of mom…”

Walter interrupts Toby his eyes do not leave the direction Isabella was standing in, “Who is your mother?” The tone in his voice was not pleasant. It did not take a genius to figure that out. 

“Her name was Rosa.” Isabella pulls out her picture out of her purse and gently hands it Walter.

It only took a split second to see that Walter’s eyes grew a little larger when the picture was put on front of his face. His eyes met Isabella’s. The young Irish teenager knew that he recognized her mother. “Come upstairs. We have much to discuss.” He then looks down to his teammates, his friends, what he knows as his makeshift family. “I am taking the morning off.”

“Okay, Walter.” It is Paige who speaks now. Her voice is nice and calm. “We will be down here if you need anything. Anything at all.”

He nods at her and leads Isabella, who stood awkwardly at the end of the staircase, up the stairs. He closes the door behind them and points her in the direction of the couple of the off red single chairs he has in the corner of the room. He waits for the teenager to sit in one chair before sitting down himself. “So Rosa is your mother?” He states what he said more as a fact then a question.

“She is.” Her eyes are drawn to the movements of the man’s fingers. They move along the picture that is he holding, across her mother’s face like the many times she has done it. “Do you remember her?”

He nods. “I do remember her. She was a very nice. We both took a likely to each other very quickly. She was one of my first and...one of my first friends that I had.” He leaves out the word only as Walter’s eyes close for a moment, like he is almost lost in a memory. When he opens them, his voice gets real quiet. “Where is your mother? Why is she not here with us?” He remembers Rosa being a very emotional, that is why they drifted apart or that is what Walter thought. He did not think that Rosa would leave her daughter to do something this emotional by herself, by choice. It was not logical based on the man's knowledge. Walter, thinking it is the right choice, skips the question most people would ask, how do you know that I am your father? He skips this question because he does the math. 

Isabella O'Brien could very well be his daughter. 

“She passed away last month from cancer.” Isabella looks down for a second. She takes a breath. “She was my only family. Her death made me want to come find the other half of my DNA. I got my visa, passport, left Ireland moved to the wonderful city of Los Angeles to come meet you.”

Walter frowns. “I'm sorry about your mother, Isabella.”

She looked up to Walter. “What do we do now?” She quizzed. From what she heard from her mother, she was just like Walter and really didn’t know how to handle emotions that well.

Break - 

Paige walked back from the kitchen, the third time in twenty minutes, with a worried look on her. The garage was quiet as the three genuis were over at Toby’s desk, no doubt, looking up the poor teenager. “Do you really think that teenager could be Walter’s child?? She effused, sitting next to Cabe. 

Cabe sighed, nodded. “Honesty, yes. As soon as she spoke, I felt like I was staring at sixteen year old Walter O’Brien. She has all his attitude like she did at his age. And the way she carries herself is an exact replica of him. I bet all my money that she is his child.”

Break -

Walter runs his hand through his hair. He honestly felt nervous. He couldn’t remember a time where he truly felt like this before, it was extremely unsettling. “Where are you staying in LA?”

“A small hotel outside of the city.” She answers.

The man nods. “Hopefully it’s safe hotel.”

“It is the safest hotel I could find for how long I am staying and for the price.”

He feels the teenagers eyes trained on him. He gathers the energy to look across where she is sitting, “Do you have any plans tomorrow?” She shakes her head no. Walter stands up, grabbing a piece of paper and scribbling down his phone number. “Message me your number and the hotel's address. We can go to breakfast tomorrow and get to know each other. Then after, we can figure out where we can go from there.”

She nods, taking the piece of paper. “Okay.”

Break - 

“Paige! Cabe!” The human calculator calls. “Toby found something about Isabella.”

They walk over, joining the three. Cabe is the first to ask. “What did you find?”

“That she’s brilliant.” Toby starts off.

Happy interjects. “More than brilliant. That girl is a genius.”

Bringing everyone's attention back to the screen, Toby starts talking fast. "The young genius, as Happy calls it, was born in a Irish town of Mallaranny to a Irish Italian native. She was in the newspaper at the age of eight when she graduated, of what we call, high school. She speaks Irish, Italian, Spanish, and many more languages that I'm sure that is not listed. It says that her mother believed that she got her intelligence..."

"If you wanted information on me, all you could of done is ask." Isabella's voice carries from the stairs. Each member looks up to where the voice came from. She sighs, turning to Walter. "It was nice to meet you. Nice to meet everyone. I am sorry that I took by you surprise. That I did not mean to do."

Walter nods to her softly. He was not real sure how to react to this situation. "I will see you tomorrow morning. I can not wait." Both Toby and Paige look to the team leader, they both heard the bit of excitement in Walter's voice. It was soft but it was there. Isabella says nothing as she gives a tiny smile before she walks out the door.

Cabe speaks first, "So...she is your kid, huh?"

The Irish born replies, "Yeah..." The first time in Walter O'Brien's life. He is speechless.


	3. Moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Walter and Isabella wants to get to know each other.

Chapter One: Day One

Lucas pressed play on the DVD player, allowing a random Disney movie to start. He made sure Sawyer was bundle up in blankets, kissing her forehead before stepping out of the room. Sawyer was still in his view. He had a feeling, he wouldn’t let her out of his sight for days or maybe weeks.

It was only now turning five o'clock, only hours since he found out the news, as Lucas dials the number to his brother. He tries to settle his breathing as a cheerful voice picks up on the other end, “Luke! What’s up man?”

Lucas lets out a soft sob before the words come out of his mouth, “Peyton died…” It was blunt. But in reality, he was struggling to keep it together for Sawyer and he couldn’t sugar coat it for anyone else.

The background noise of Nathan’s side of the phone got very quiet. It was about a minute before his brother said anything. “Shit...Lucas I’m so sorry. Can I do anything for you? For Sawyer?”

“I know this is big to me to ask, I just…” He struggles to take a deep breath. “Can you come out here?”

“You got it.” Nathan says in a silent promise. “It’s like a six, six a half hour drive. I’ll be there before you guys wake up.”

“Thank you.” The grieving man says in soft broken tone.

\-- Little Scott --

Sawyer wakes up with a whine as she slowly gets up rubbing her eyes. She holds her stuffed neon blue bear close to her chest and looks around the room, her slight smile turning into a frown. 

“Daddy…?” Her lip shivers before the young girl has tears down her face. “Daddy…” She gets down from her mommy and daddys bed and moves along the floor, out the door and calls out for him again.

She stumbles out into the living room, now in full sobs and her eyes covered by her stuffed bear. She feels arms around her, squeezing her back into reality and lips pressed against her cheek. She leaned into the touch, opening her eyes and yelped loudly. 

She kicks and the arms drop her to the ground. 

Nathan moves quickly, kneeling on the ground and whispers. “Hey. Sawyer. It’s me. Uncle Nathan. You remember me…?”

“DADDY!” She screams over her uncle's words. Any other time she might be over the moon to see him, but she had a nightmare and all she wanted was her daddy. Her body shakes as she tries to hide the fact, moments ago she was sobbing. She nods her head softly. 

Lucas runs in the living, sweeping up his little girl in his arms. “Hey, baby. Baby. It’s okay.” He picks her up, wiping her tears. “Why are you crying? No reason to cry. It’s just Uncle Nate and me.”

She lays her head on her daddy’s shoulder. “I woke up. You weren’t there. The monster came again!”

“In your dream?” The little one nods. “Well, you are all good now sweetheart. I won’t let any anything happen to you baby.”

“Me either!” Nathan says with a smile.

“Okay.” She whispers. She brings her teddy bear to her chest and an arm around Lucas. She looks over to Nathan who is standing a few feet from the father and mother. “Why are you here?” She questions.

“To visit. I missed my favorite little girl. And I brought some donuts.”

Her eyes go wide. “Daddy, we should go eat some donuts.”

“Then that’s what we shall do!”

\-- Little Scott --

Hours later, Nathan was sitting on his niece’s bed. He sips on his water as Sawyer brings him a bright purple suitcase. “Why do I have to pack? Where is daddy?”

Nathan frowns slightly. “He’s planning a trip.” Sawyer tilts his head, looking up at her uncle questioning why. “You remember Tree Hill?” He waits a yes or a nod. “You and daddy are going to come visit for a while while we sort some things out.”

“Mommy isn’t coming with us, is she? Daddy said she passed away.”

The uncle scratches the back of his head, a sort of nervous tick.”I’m sorry, Sawyer.” His voice is soft. The little girl shrugs her shoulders.

At a young age the young Scott go use to traveling the world with her parents and use to packing. She has called many cities across the globe. Rome was home for years before the family picked up and move backed to the states. They lived in a hotel rooms in Seattle, New York City, Boston, Miami, Austin before they settled down in a small town on the East Coast. She pulls out her suitcase from underneath her bed, then looks to her uncle. “Can you help me?”

\-- Little Scott --

Three days later, Lucas packed the car with things they may need and everything Sawyer might need. He puts her blanket, backpack by her with a sippy cup. “The ride is going to take maybe eight hours with stops in between.” She nods, listening to every word her father is saying. “We are going to follow Uncle Nathan up to Tree Hill, and tomorrow we are going to put mommy to rest.”

She frowns. “Daddy, we shouldn’t wear black. Mommy hated back. We should wear colors. And have Lilly’s. Mommy liked colors and flowers.”

“Then that’s what we should do.” Lucas tells her. He kisses her forehead, checking her bags once more and moves to the front seat of his truck. He didn’t say anything but he was thinking maybe it was time to move back to Tree Hill.


End file.
